


A Voice and Thought

by Strawberrita18



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Hellsing Organization, Master/Servant, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrita18/pseuds/Strawberrita18
Summary: Integra and Alucard have conversations no one can hear.





	A Voice and Thought

_Integra…_

_Alucard…_

_Is something bothering you?_

_No…_

_I see… your thoughts are troublesome…_

_Stay out of my head._

_How can I? Your thoughts are so loud._

_Should I think quietly then!_

_Master…_

_Don't._

_…._

_My master…_

_Hm?_

_Was it a nightmare?_

_No._

_Then what?_

_I'm just disgruntled._

_By?_

_Everything._

_That's very non specific._

_Why do I need to answer you?_

_Hm…_

_….._

_Alucard?_

_Yes Master?_

_Are you always listening?_

_Not Always._

_When?_

_When your inner thoughts become like thousands of voices yelling in my ears._

_Oh. is it that awful?_

_Ahhaha! No. I'm use to the noise. But your voice is the most comforting I have heard in a hundred years._

_Please. Spare me._

_I'm serious._

_Mmhm._

_….._

_Alucard…_

_Integra…_

_Are you sleeping?_

_I was._

_Hm._

_What is it?_

_Is my voice really that comforting to you?_

_Yes._

_How so?_

_Well. It has complexity…_

_Explain._

_Like when you're happy. Your voice is a smooth._

_Is it?_

_Yes._

_What about when I'm upset?_

_It's like blades scraping together. Hard, cold._

_Hm._

_…._

_Integra?_

_Alucard! Stay out of my head damnit!_

_My master…_

_What!_

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing! You git! Get out of my head!_

_…._

_My master…_

_Servant_

_It's so hard to hear your thoughts…_

_Then stop reading them.._

_You know I can't do that._

_Hmmm…_

_I know that sigh… what is bothering you?_

_I'm… not… nevermind…._

_Master?_

_I fear as if I'll never be good enough._

_For?_

_My position.._

_You already are my master..._

_I suppose your right…_

_…_

_Integra…_

_Yes?_

_Are you sleeping?_

_Oh god… you can enter my dreams now?_

_I have been, ever since your blood graciously splatter on my corpse years ago._

_Gracious is not the word to use._

_Nevertheless._

_Hm…_

_…_

_Master! Your screams!_

_It was a nightmare Alucard._

_What happened?_

_a machine pulled me apart._

_Did you feel it?_

_No. It was a dream._

_Do you have dreams like that often?_

_Sometimes._

_….._

_Master…_

_Alucard I'm working…._

_I just wanted to talk without bothering you with my presence._

_Your voice is bothering me._

_Your voice isn't bothering me._

_I'm not in the mood to play games with you!_

_My master…_

_What!_

_Does it feel good to yell at me?_

_What?_

_When you command me?_

_What the bloody hell are you getting at?_

_I can feel your heat. Down there…_

_God damnit don't you have something else to do! Get the hell out of my mind!_

_**Ahahahahahahahaaaahhhaaa! ******_

********

_….._

********

_Integra… Integra…._

********

_I'm trying to sleep Alucard._

********

_I know my master. But…_

********

_What?_

********

_I would like to apologize._

********

_For?_

********

_My behavior earlier today._

********

_Oh. Yes?_

********

_I just love to hear those blades scraping in my ears…._

********

_You're sick…_

********

_I know this. I've known forever._

********

_Forever is a long time. Although I suppose one does become insane when they have all the time in the world._

********

_Yes indeed… ___

********

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another one of my older works I cross posted, this is my very first Hellsing piece I had ever written.


End file.
